With the amount of information available today, it can be challenging for a user or entity as a whole to identify resources that are of interest, importance, and/or relevance. Individuals and entities alike continuously strive to maximize the utilization of the identified resources at the smallest level of operation by distributing the resources based on constraints, protocols, and metrics. However, identification and distribution of these resources based on constraints, protocols, and metrics may pose the challenge to any user. There is a need for a system to leverage network platforms to leverage peer activity to determine effective distribution of resources.